


Happy Birthday, Lily

by RuneOak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oooh is it your birthday, Lily? You should have said something,” Alice teased.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lily glared at her friend, who knew that she didn’t like birthdays and had cheerfully reminded her about it every day for the whole of last week.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteRoyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoyal/gifts).



> Birthday gift for a dear friend and the kindest, sweetest (and busiest) person ever - happy birthday, Rowx! I hope you like it :)

"Lily?"

 "She's not here," Lily replied grumpily. It was 4 in the afternoon and Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts was in bed under her covers where she was hiding from the world, reading her Charms textbook with the help of a _Lumos Maxima_.

 "Really?" came an amused reply, muffled by the several barriers she had created between herself and the world. "Then how come I can hear her grumbling away under there?"

 "Blergh," Lily said intelligently. She heard rustling of sheets and soon a head popped in under her blanket-tent. A head belonging to her best friend Alice.

 "Hi!" the head said cheerfully. "What's up?"

 "I don't want to talk about it."

 "Uh oh," Alice said, crawling into the blanket. "What did he do?"

 Lily wished for a second that her best friend didn't know her so well.

“You know you want to rant about it,” Alice nudged Lily.

Then again, she might not have made it till 17 if not for Alice. Lily sighed.

“Okay, okay,” she closed her book and made to throw open the blankets when Alice caught her hand.

“Leave them on. It makes this feel like some secret organization meeting,” she grinned. Lily smiled against her will. What would she do without Alice indeed.

“So,” Lily said, taking a deep breath. “There I was walking to breakfast, thanking everybody for wishing me on my birthday—“

“Oooh is it your birthday, Lily? You should have said something,” Alice teased.

Lily glared at her friend, who knew that she didn’t like birthdays and had cheerfully reminded her about it every day for the whole of last week. “Do you want to hear the thing or not?”

“Sorry, go on.”

“I had just entered the Great Hall when guess who turns up waiting for me at the door?”

“Oh I don’t know, your boyfriend maybe?”

“It was James—“

“James, your boyfriend.”

“And guess what he was carrying?”

“A whole bunch of lilies?”

“A whole bunch of—wait, how do you know?”

“Oh honey, the whole school knows by now.”

“Damn it! The whole school?”

“Well Lil,” Alice said, “you might not know this but your regular breakfast screaming matches were the chief source of entertainment for most of the Hogwarts population for the major part of the last six years. We were quite disappointed when you turned all lovey-dovey this year.”

“Ha. Funny.”

“Also, said bunch of lilies are right there,” Alice pointed to where the flowers were squished beneath Lily’s pillow behind her. “I don’t get why you are annoyed, exactly. Did you want roses?” Alice asked her.

“No! I didn’t want _anything_. We agreed to be _friends_!”

“Friends who kiss each other?”

“That was one time!”

Alice raised her brow.

“…okay a few times. The point is,” Lily took a deep breath and opened her mouth. And stopped. She frowned, looking confused.

Alice snickered.

“The point is, my dear friend, you liked it and you are too stubborn to admit it,” she told Lily, shaking her head.

“Pfft, yeah right, I...” she paused, and then suddenly her face crumpled and she slumped forward, hiding her face in her friend’s lap.

“Oh god, you’re right,” she moaned. “What do I do?”

Alice laughed and petted Lily’s head.

“Go tell him, silly! Put the poor guy out of his misery. He’s been walking around looking like someone killed his pet.”

Lily lifted her head up and thought about it. Alice watched as her friend’s expression changed from contemplative to determined, like it did when she reached a decision.

“Okay then,” Lily said after a minute. “I’m going to do it.” She looked at Alice. “Wish me luck.”

“Finally! Good luck! Be gentle, okay?” she winked. Lily rolled her eyes and threw open the blankets finally and got out of the bed. She was almost at the door when Alice called after her.

“Oh and Lily?”

Lily turned.

“Happy Birthday!” Alice teased, winking at her. Lily tried to glare but she couldn’t help the smile slip out. What would she do without her friend indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
